Dragon Slayer
Difficulity: Medium Length: Medium Start location: Click 'Dragon Slayer' in the Quest Tab. You will be teleported to the location. Requirements: '''Level 90+ Combat, Ability to fight a level 84 Dragon. '''Required Items: Anti-dragon shield, High level food, and High level armor and wepons THE BEGINNING Talk to the Guildmaster. He will ask you what you have come for. Say 'I have come for a Quest'. He will make fun of you first, but then he'll ask you to find out more about some 'rumors'. You have to speak the Duke in the Lumbridge Castle. THE DUKE Teleport to Lumbridge, enter the castle and climb ur the stairs once, and talk to Duke Horacio. You'll say you were sent by the Guildmaster, and the Guild is on threat. He'll apoligize for his rude welcoming, click Continue. He will tell you there was a wizard who had spoke about such an event as this. He just recently past away. He left his Old Diary in the Varrock Castle Library, the northern room. He wants you to find it. Teleport to Varrock (Home Teleport), and walk just straight north and enter the castle. Once you're inside the castle, keep walking north and enter the northern room. You will need to find a it in a bookcase, which you can find in the picture below. When you got the book, go back to the Duke. He'll read it and conclude: Elvarg is back. He'll take the book for safekeeping and send you to Hans. He will tell you more about Elvarg. HANS Teleport to Lumbridge again, and talk to Hans just outside the castle. He will welcome you to the castle, but you haven't got time for that. You'll ask if he can tell more about Elvarg. He starts telling. 'A long time ago the Duke found a baby Dragon. He domesticated it and raised it as a child. But Dragons aren't the kind of animal you keep as pet... They fight back. One day, Elvarg left and returned. It wasn't a welcomed greeting, he drew flames across the Castle.' You'll ask what you can do, he will tell you to train some more if you're under combat level 100. You don't have to be exactly 100, Just talk to him again. He'll tell you to find 3 keys. Say 'Tell me more about the keys'. He will give you 1 of the 3 keys. The other 2 are somewhere in Divine Reality. For the second one, talk to Aubury in Varrock. For the third one, kill zombies in the Varrock Sewers. Continue and get the keys. THE KEYS Aubury Teleport to Varrock (Home Teleport) and go to Aubury. Aubury lives in a house in the center of Varrock. The picture below shows where Aubury and the Sewers exactly are. First, talk to Aubury. You'll tell him you've been sent for a key, and that Elvarg has returned. He will teleport you to the Dark Mage who you must talk. Walk down and talk to the Dark Mage. You tell him you need the key to defeat Elvarg, and again: He will make fun of you. You keep trying to get the key from him. Then he says you remind him of himself when he was a kid. He thinks you could really do this. He will give you the key and tells you not to dissapoint him. If everything goes right, you won't. Varrock Sewers ''' Now teleport to Varrock again, and walk north-east to the place marked on the picture above. Look for the exclamation mark on the minimap. Once here, enter the Manhole. You will find yourself in the Varrock Sewers. Walk north untill you see a zombie. West of the first zombie, there's another one. Kill the zombies untill you get the key. Once you got the key, you should have 3 keys. A key, you got from Hans. A Crystal Key, you got from the Dark Mage. And a Muddy Key, you got from a zombie. When you have these, make ready for battle. Get your Armour, Wepon, Food and some Potions. ' '''REMEMBER TO WEAR AN ANTI-DRAGON SHIELD / DRAGONFIRE SHIELD!' ELVARG Teleport to Lumbridge and talk to the Duke. He will take your keys and open a chest. He takes out an orb. The orb can teleport you to the place Elvarg, the dragon, sleeps. Again, MAKE SURE you're wearing an Anti-Dragon Shield or Dragonfire Shield. When you're sure you can fight her, say 'I'm Ready'. You will be immidiately teleported to Elvarg, so make sure you're really ready. Fight Elvarg untill she's killed. Make sure to take her head once she's dead. When you've got the head, teleport & talk to the Guildmaster. He will thank you for what you've done, and after all, Reward you. You have done the Dragon Slayer Quest! REWARDS - 100k Attack Experience - 100k Strength Experience - 100k Defence Experience - Dragon Platelegs - Dragon Chainbody Special thanks to Defence for making this wounderful guide